<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Down. by jdmvrgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825142">Coming Down.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmvrgan/pseuds/jdmvrgan'>jdmvrgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Pre-Apocalypse, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmvrgan/pseuds/jdmvrgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I take as much as I can get, I don't take any regret. I close my eyes to conjure up something...But it's just a faint taste in my mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan's Wife Lucille (Walking Dead: Here's Negan)/Negan (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a POSSIBLE prologue to a story but it depends if more people actually want that. Do you guys want it to be fully alternative universe with no apocalypse or perhaps for it to slip into the apocalypse? Let me know!! Also, I do not condone cheating this was just an idea that came to me! I also recommend listening to Coming Down by Dum Dum Girls as that is what inspired this !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd been so excited, so excited that she didn't care about the fact it was pouring rain. It wasn't just excitement of course, there was fear there too. Lots of fear, almost too much. But still, she'd got in her car and she had driven to his apartment building. The one that she only knew of from driving him home once after a date because he'd drank only a little too much. She'd never been inside, never seen that small part of his world. Of course, he'd seen hers. Three months of dating, they'd had many nights spent tangled up in her sheets. He was her happy place and she'd like to think she was his but clearly, she was mistaken.</p>
<p>The girl had to park across the street, a car having just driven into the car park for his building. She ran across the road, getting wetter by the second. Perhaps a different outfit would have been better instead of the denim skirt and converse she had on then but there hadn't been any time, she had to see him; had to tell him. She was regretting that choice now. Because standing near the front of his building was her boyfriend, who was helping another woman and about six bags of groceries inside. He'd left the woman to seemingly put the shopping down before returning but she seemed to be struggling with the door. She knew she should turn around, get back into her car. But instead she found herself pulling up her hood and making her way towards the door, tucking some wet locks behind her ear.</p>
<p>“ Here, let me help you. ” She says, pushing open the heavy door and leaning against it. The woman offers her a smile, stepping inside. “ Oh thank you, I would have waited for my husband but...it's rather cold. ” The woman says, a tear that could easily be mistaken as left over rain dripping down the younger girl's cheek. <em>Husband. He was her husband.</em> “ No problem uhm…” She paused, letting the woman introduce herself as Lucille before asking for her name. “ Madelaine. ” She says quietly, shifting in her spot slightly.</p>
<p>“ Are you seeing someone inside? ” Lucille asks, making the girl nod quickly. Madelaine had every intention of answering when Lucille spoke again. “ Oh, Negan. This is Madelaine. She helped me with the door. ” Lucille says, the younger girls head turning in his direction. A look of shock covered his face before it quickly disappeared. “ So, who are you here to see? Maybe we know them. ” She asks, smiling once more. Madelaine turns her attention back to her, giving her a sad smile. “ Oh it...was a bad idea. We didn't work out I- it was a mistake coming here. ” She says, pursing her lips slightly to stop herself from crying. “ If you'll excuse me, I should get home. Things to do. It was nice meeting you. ” Madelaine says quickly before turning on her heel, yanking open the door and fleeing the building.</p>
<p>She didn't stop until she reached her car, opening the door and climbing inside. Sobs fell from her lips, unable to stop them now. Her entire body shook with them, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rested her head back against her chair, gazing up at the ceiling. Her hand slipped into her pocket in order to pull it out, eyes slipping down to gaze at the positive pregnancy test in her lap. <em>What the hell was she supposed to do now?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A good feeling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay....I couldn't help myself! Let me know if you guys want more? If you want it to jump in between before the apocalypse and during or just go from before to during? If that makes sense...anyways leave your thoughts!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Three months before…</em>
</p>
<p>Christmas was in about a week and Madelaine had absolutely no idea what to do for presents. Her mother had insisted that she come home for the holidays, spend her days away from college back in her high school bedroom. It seemed like a good idea when they'd spoken about it last month, when she didn't have to be there. But now that she was, now that it was all questions about her studies and old neighbor's trying to figure out if she was home for good. Which she wasn't, this wasn't for good. Just for a break. But nonetheless, the town she had grown up in knew her and she knew that if even one person saw her buying something, the information would make its way back to her mother and spoil the surprise. So, she'd driven to the next small town in order to shop there. Her mother was and always had been into collecting nik naks, things that her daughter would turn her nose up at and refuse to have in her bedroom. ( Apart from the ballerina in the black dress, of which she had demanded to have when her mother dragged her along to one of her shopping trips at the age of seven. ) Which is why Madelaine found herself in the antique store, eyes roaming the shelves. Her eyes landed on a clear crystal dolphin statue, a small smile on her lips before she stands on the tips of her toes in order to reach it. However, after only struggling for a minute, a large hand wrapped around the statue and brought it down to her. The girl smiled and took it in her hand, turning her head in order to thank the man only to have her breath completely catch in her throat.</p>
<p>God, he was handsome. The kind of handsome that she had told herself only existed in movies and books, the kind that had a pink tint spreading across her face and cursing herself for not making herself look more presentable that day. “ Thank you. ” Madelaine says softly, adjusting her back strap slightly so that it sat on her shoulder better. “ No problem doll, always happy to help a damsel in distress. ” His voice was gruff, it fit him so well and his words brought a teasing smile to her lips. “ Ah yes, my battle with being the height of a pre-pubescent teen. Thank you for saving me. ” She says softly, lifting a hand to tuck some hairs behind her ears before she holds her hand out in his direction. “ I'm Madelaine. ” The girl introduced herself, watching as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. “ Negan. ” He says, the name strangely fitting him.</p>
<p>“ It was nice meeting you, I have to go now. ” Madelaine says, picking up her bags and heading towards the checkout. She paid for her dolphin, had it packaged and wrapped before making her way to her car and that should have been it except...a voice called out just as she had finished putting her things into the back seat. “ I've never seen you in town before...are you new? ” Negan asks, walking towards the girl. She turned, closing the door of her car and shaking her head. “ I live in the town over. It's small and if everyone saw me shopping for anything they'd tell my mother and ruin the surprise. ” She says honestly, watching him get closer. “ You still live with your parents? ” He asks, sounding more curious than judgemental like most people. “ Visiting, for the holidays. I don't go back to college until February and the lease on my apartment was up so...my mother insisted. ” She says, clearing her throat slightly before motioning to her car. “ I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you. ” She nods, turning towards her car door. “ What? Are you not going to give me your number? ” Negan asks, making her glance over her shoulder at him before nodding quickly and rummaging through her bag. Madelaine pulls out a notepad and scribbles her number down before ripping out the page and handing it to him. His fingers grazed hers as he took it from him, a cocky grin slipping onto his lips before he headed off to his own car. Madelaine slips inside hers, letting out a small giggle before starting her car up and driving off home.</p>
<p>As Madelaine pulled up to her family home, her eyes landed on her elder brother's car in the driveway; making her huff. She parks her car and makes sure to hide the gifts in the back before slipping out and heading inside. “ Auntie Maddy! ” Three small girls squealed from the living room before the sound of thumping feet filled the room. Holly, Hannah and Harper were her brother's daughters, triplets and his pride and joy. The girl sank to her knees and welcomed the three of them into a hug, giggling and giving them each a kiss to the head. “ Hello my Princesses. ” She coos, standing up and meeting her brother half way; hugging him tightly. “ How was shopping? ” Her mother asks, making her smile softly and nod. “ Good yeah. ” Madelaine says, feeling her phone buzz in her back pocket. She excuses herself from the conversation, hurrying up to her room while pulling the device from her pocket and reading the text.</p>
<p>‘ <em>It's Negan. Drinks tonight?</em> ’</p>
<p>A small smile slips onto her lips as she immediately texts back a yes and asks him to send the address. She had a good feeling about this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The end of the world.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Apologies for my absence! Christmas came so quickly and it came with mental breakdowns, good food and no time for writing! But here I am, continuing this fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I struggled a lot with the timeline but I found that **SPOILERS** when Rick left the show that was about 3 years into the apocalypse so this is set about ONE year into it, just before Negan’s first appearance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Present day.</em>
</p>
<p>Her head bounced slightly against the car window, waking her up from her slumber. A small yawn left her lips as she stretched as much as her small space would allow. It was dark, which made her confused considering she didn't remember the sun setting. “ You've only been out for a few hours don't worry. ” Tommy says quietly, keeping his voice low so that the children curled up in the back seat didn't stir. Madelaine took the silence to peer back at them, reaching over to pull the blanket over them a little more. “ We're almost out of gas. ” He says, glancing at his younger sister as she turned her attention back towards him.</p>
<p>“ We should let the others know. We can find a house to hold up in while we look for more. ” She says quietly, going through her bag for one of the rainbow flags they had found. Rolling down the window, she stuck her hand out and waved it in the air. The car in front of them and the one behind slowly pulled to a stop at the side of the road. Once their car was stopped, Madelaine pushed open her door and stepped out into the chilled air. She grabbed the map and laid it out on the hood of her car as the other members of their little group gathered around. There weren't many of them but the numbers worked for them.</p>
<p>There was Billy and Penelope, an older couple that had been vacationing in the states from England; now stranded here for the end. Then there was Ashley, Jessica and Dean. Siblings that had lived next door to Madelaine and Thomas growing up. There had been more over the months but not many people survived these days, they were lucky to even have each other. Billy offered Madelaine a smile as he and his wife came to stand at their car. “ What's the plan, boss? ” He asks, putting on his best American accent to make the girl laugh; which she did.</p>
<p>“ We're going to drive up to this suburban area, see if we can find a place to stay for the next few days. ” She says, just as the other three joined them. “ Our car is almost out so…” She nods slightly, clearing her throat. The sound of the stick cracking had everyone flinching to look behind Madelaine at the treeline. Madelaine turned around, moving to press herself against the car door that the children were behind; lifting her gun immediately. “ Woah! We're not looking for trouble. We just…” A redheaded man comes into view, holding his hands up in surrender before another man follows. The other man held a crossbow and had his hair hanging in his eyes. They shared a look, the smaller one receiving a nod from the archer before continuing.</p>
<p> “ We have a community, high walls. People. Running water, other kids. I'm Aaron, this is Daryl. ” Aaron says, making Madelaine share a look with her brother before holstering her gun. “ You're in charge right? ” He continues, motioning to her. The girl's eyes narrowed slightly before nodding in response. “ If we don't like it...we can leave right? And we're keeping our weapons until we decide if it's safe. ” She says quickly, shifting in her spot. “ You so much as look at the kids in the wrong way and I will not hesitate. ” Thomas adds, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. Both men seemed to agree to the terms, helping them fill up Madelaine's car with gas. Billy and Penelope offered to drive with the kids, which Thomas agreed too before heading towards the couple's car with his sister in tow.</p>
<p>It only took about an hour before they arrived at the gates. Madelaine's window was rolled down, her head sticking out in order to look at the gate as it was pulled open. It wasn't a lie, it was real. Safe, almost. As the cars pulled to a stop next to each other, she climbed out and made her way back to the middle car in order to open the back door and reach inside. She quickly frees the baby carrier from the back seat and lifts it from the car while Thomas wakes up the triplets. Her body tenses up slightly as a man and woman make their way towards them. “ Welcome. I'm Rick, this is Maggie. Maggie is going to show you guys to your house. ” Rick explains, making Madelaine glance over her shoulder at her brother. Thomas rolls his eyes and gives her a small nod before motioning for her to follow the woman Rick had introduced.</p>
<p>It was after a few minutes of silent walking that she spoke, her attention moving onto Madelaine. “ How old? ” She asks quietly, motioning to the baby carrier. “ Just over a year, I think. My dates are kind of muddled up. ” Madelaine replies, smiling softly at the woman. “ Is that the father? ” Maggie asks, glancing at her brother who was trailing behind while attempting to keep all three of his girls together. The question made a small laugh fall from her lips, shaking her head. “ That would be my brother. The dad isn't around. ” She says, watching her face turn sad before shaking her head once more. “ Not dead. Well, he could be I suppose...doubt it though. Sorry, I just mean...he was an ass. He wouldn't have been around even if the world hadn't ended. ” She explains, lifting her head when they come to stop in front of a nice and large home; much like the one Madelaine had grown up in.</p>
<p>After Thomas agreed to watch the kids while Madelaine showered, the girl found herself standing under hot water. She watched all the dirt and blood fall down the drain and let her eyes shut. Her hands moved over her frame, getting rid of a few months worth of dirt before turning off the water a step out. Her hand swipes over the mirror to wipe away the condensation, meeting her own gaze. She had been expecting more of a change, something, anything, to be different but it wasn't. There were the same green eyes, staring back at her with a little less happiness than before. The same nose, turned up slightly. The same pink, plump lips and the same blonde hair, although it was much longer now. Almost down to her hips. The girl shakes her head, wrapping herself in a towel and stepping out into the bedroom she had chosen for herself. She took her time getting dressed into a pair of leggings and an old, large t-shirt from the bottom of her bag. Pushing her wet hair from her face, Madelaine digs through her bag until she comes across her old purse, opening it up and pulling out the small picture. Her fingers moved over the worn down edges before she shoves it back inside and makes her way down the stairs.</p>
<p>“ Think he's hungry. ” Thomas says, in response to the sniffling baby that was laying on the sofa. Madelaine smiles softly and makes her way over. “ Come here you, it's okay. Momma's got you. ” She whispers, picking up the boy and pushing his dark hair back slightly. “ Mr brown eyes, hm? ” The blonde whispers, holding him to her chest and pressing a kiss to his head. She hoped this place would last for a few years to give her a chance to breathe again, to forget the past.</p>
<p>If only she knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>